


p.s. I'll be back soon!

by nicoleeemusic98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a violinist meets someone who changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	p.s. I'll be back soon!

He smiles outwardly as the note rings out with a flourish, but he grimaces inwardly at the various mistakes had made during the performance. All around him, small smatterings of applause were heard, but he barely acknowledges it.

"Don't look so uptight," Jongin says, flashing him his megawatt grin. "You're going to scare the crowd away."

He grits his teeth at his best friend's cheerfulness, but puts on what he hopes is an amiable look and together with Jongin, bows to the audience. However, while Jongin continues smiling and bowing, he turns his back and starts putting his violin gently back into its case. He is already walking off with violin case in hand when Jongin realizes he's being ditched by his duet partner, and doesn't look back even after hearing sounds of a double bass being stuffed as quickly and carefully as possible into its bag. Nor does he turn upon the sounds of said double bass being loaded precariously onto its trolley before its owner pulls it along in pursuit of his best friend.

"Yah, Oh Sehun!" Jongin yells.

Oh Sehun finally turns, lifting an eyebrow.

"May I help you?"

"What went wrong man?" Jongin groans, while trying to catch up to his best friend.

Sehun frowns at Jongin, before replying: "Surely you heard how I rushed that last bar, and held that B for one count too long."

Jongin rolls his eyes at his best friend's nitpicking. However, it was Sehun's perfectionism that got him perfect As in school. While Jongin pulled all-nighters before music exams, struggling his off to cram all necessary information to even get a decent grade, Sehun is reviewing his neatly written notes and gets to sleep at 10, all while receiving As. (Okay, maybe that one was his fault, he should have studied in advance.)

Grumbling to himself, Jongin gives a quick glance to his watch, and is shocked to see the time. "Yah, Sehun," he says, "I gotta go now, I'm late already."

"Kyungsoo hyung right?"

"Yep. Another street collab soon?"

"Sure. Whenever you want Jongin."

"Cool, catch you later?"

"Just hurry up already. Kyungsoo hyung's not gonna be happy that you're late."

Jongin chuckles at his best friend before taking off down the street, double bass in tow.

Sehun glances at the disappearing figure of Jongin before continuing on his way, shaking his head. He is so immersed in his thoughts that he nearly misses the figure in front of him, coming to a halt only when he notices the figure's hand hovering in front of him.

Sehun just looked at the guy. The guy looked back at him unblinkingly.

Said guy then opened his mouth. "Uh, hi. Just wanted to, you know, say that you play really well. Your friend too."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Seriously," the guy chuckled. "If you hadn't entranced me with your playing, I would have ran off from your face already. It was pretty scary."

"Look," Sehun said a bit impatiently, feeling insulted. "Don't you have any place else to be right now?"

Sehun's reply was a bright sounding "Nope."

"Just your friendly neighbourhood photographer, going around to capture the essence of the city." The guy said, patting the Polaroid hanging snugly around his neck.

"Oh right, before I forget, this is for you." The guy said, pausing to rummage through his pockets, eventually pulling out a black Sharpie.

Uncapping the Sharpie, he scrawled some words onto the back of a photograph. Handing the photo carefully to Sehun, the guy then darted away and disappeared, leaving a very confused and bewildered Sehun with a photograph.

Sehun then looked down to check out the photograph in his hand, and was met with his own intense face, in the middle of playing a song. On the back of the photograph were the words:

 

 

_"Smile more! You'll look more charming that way! ___

 

_~a fan by the name of Lu Han ___

 

_p.s. I'll be back soon! You can't get rid of me that easily :p" ___


End file.
